


Fears

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Time, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: The night before Rin and Sesshomaru's wedding and Sesshomaru contemplates all of his fears before Rin arrives to let him know that she has fears of her own. Sesshomaru losses his fear and is more affectionate when they are alone, in the dark, and in the woods. What else could possibly happen?
Relationships: Jaken & Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Fears

Sesshomaru had a fear that was slowly growing each day as it neared the date of his wedding. He feared that he would have one night with Rin and then she would take off running in disgust and fear of him.

He did not see the irony in the fact that his fear was simply Rin’s fear of him. Nor did he find it amusing that he cared so much for this one person, this one human girl turned beautiful woman.

He shifted on the grass as he tried to settle against the bark of the Goshinboku. He closed his eyes and saw her smiling, brown eyes glittering in the sun. Even in the recesses of his mind, she was all he thought of.

It was unlike a daiyoukai of his station.

Though he knew she truly loved him and wanted to be by his side forever and ever, both knowing that wasn’t a physical reality, but spiritually, yes they would be together forever and ever. He had never felt such feelings before her for anyone, and he doubted he would ever feel them again. Even now, just thinking of her future and final death brought him pain he did not understand. It was a deep and rooted there, every time he visited her during their engagement he was reminded of the fact that she was aging quickly.

One day she would simply be gone.

His present fear of losing her after their wedding night was his about his inu, more baser, side. He already wanted her so much, his desire was four hundred years worth of pent-up frustration and…Rin would be the one to help relieve that centuries long frustration that he never knew existed until Rin became a woman. Her scent alone was alluring to him, making him wonder about all that hid the fabrics of her kimonos.

Sesshomaru sat there and worried about accidentally scratching and breaking open her skin with his sharp claws if he held her hips too tightly as he thrusted into her roughly, lost in his passion. He worried about giving her too sharp of a nip and tear through her delicate tanned skin with his fangs or if he dragged his lips across the curve of her neck and accidentally punctured her artery with his fangs. He worried he would be too rough with her on their first night. Hurting her unintentionally as the beast within yearned for baser satisfaction.

Most of all, he was truly worried about his knot, the one thing that had him truly think that Rin would run for good. He knew who she would run right back to, Inuyasha or Miroku. The two had become like older brothers and they would protect her, even from him.

His anxiety increased as he worried about her running from him. He feared being too possessive and controlling despite always giving her freedom in her youth. He loved her so much that he wanted to hide her away, love her, and have no one come near her again. He did not need to have her kidnapped like when she was a child. She was a healer, not a fighter.

He leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes, trying to still his heart. He heard the soft patter of footsteps. Bare foot and not those that belonged to the heavier footfalls of his younger brother. These were softer and only belonged to one other that enjoyed feeling the earth beneath their bare soles.

He opened his eyes and lowered his head. His ambered gaze caught Rin approaching him with a smile on her face. He was not supposed to see her the night before their wedding, he had agreed and had come to the forest to stay away from her. Apparently, she had other ideas. _Stubborn as always,_ he mused to himself.

She took quick steps to him and sat down astride him and hugged him to her. He resigned to her hold and wrapped his arms around waist and back. The smell of cherry blossoms, pine wood, and the earth was simply Rin’s scent. It hadn’t greatly altered since becoming a woman years ago, if anything her scent became richer and fuller and all the more appealing to his nose as it matured into a woman’s scent.

“I had a feeling you would be here,” Rin whispered close to his ear.

He squeezed her gently, “Rin, do you wish to become a priestess?” He wanted to ask her one more time, to make sure she was choosing him and not the other path that was before her.

He knew she was at a crossroads and this was the moment in time where her life would take one path and forsake another. Very much like he would when he made his vows to her.

Rin pulled back and cupped his face as she shook her head, long dark locks swaying with the motion. “I want you. I have the training and mild spiritual powers myself, but I do not want that life,” Rin sighed softly, “You know, Sesshomaru, I am nervous about tomorrow night too.”

Sesshomaru pulled her close and tucked her under his chin, mindful of his armour, and held her close. He had chosen her, and she equally chose him. He ran his claws through her hair gently, simply content to hold her. _But there are expectations moving onwards,_ he thought glumly.

“Gobodo-sama visited a week ago, just before you came to stay, and she explained several things to expect tomorrow night. I have what Kagome calls irrational fears,” Rin fidgeted and huffed in embarrassment, she played with a lock of white hair that appeared more silver under the moonlight. “I fear that you may not find me good enough to lay with you. I won’t be graceful, and I still fear that I am underserving of your affections.” She looked up at him and he could see a small blush dusking her cheeks before she continued softly, “I…I fear I may not be able to keep up with you and I am bound to simply disappoint you in my…in my performance.” She bowed her head in her embarrassment and he leaned his head down and rested his cheek against the top of her head, closing his eyes and letting her continue. “If I am so terrible tomorrow…will you forgive me and stay with me?” She asked softly.

He scoffed and pulled back, lifting her chin up and capturing her lips in a searing kiss, applying pressure to her lips with his own. Demanding entrance into her mouth, which she gladly gave. Kissing had been one thing they had consistently explored in the past two years since she turned fifteen. He wanted her to know from his kiss alone he would never leave her.

“Mhmm.” Rin hummed into the kiss and he ran the tip of his nose along hers as he pulled back. He felt her fingers reach into his hair, fingertips on his scalp. He rumbled lowly, “Rin.” He called her name to get her attention and she nodded as she stared into his eyes.

He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb gently across the smooth skin. “I have my fears too, Rin.” He listed everything that had him anxious and Rin listened with rapt attention. Her focus on him and his words.

He saw a smile grow on her face and her fingers slid down and landed onto the left tie of his armour. She started to concentrate on each tie as she worked to unfasten them. He grabbed her wrists and frowned at her, “Rin?”

She looked up to the starry sky, “Tonight is the crescent moon. This night should be our wedding night. Tomorrow can be about everyone else.” She looked back to him and bit her bottom lip, cheeks tinging pink, and he could smell arousal and apprehension, “Sesshomaru, I want to explore everything with you tonight.”

He, uncharacteristically from the stoic daiyoukai that he normally was, gasped softly. He nodded slowly and let go of her wrists and pulled Tenseiga and Bakusaiga from his sash. “I will never deny you anything, Rin no Kimi,” he promised her.

Rin stilled her hands on his ties and looked back at him and searched his amber eyes. “I will never run away from you, I am yours, anata,” she whispered. To him the words were loud and rang in his eardrums. He pulled her into another demanding kiss and Rin grunted into the kiss and pulled back. “Spike,” she hissed.

He growled as he could smell the metallic scent of her blood. He pulled the collar of her kimono to the side and bowed his head and licked at the small trail of her blood before licking the wound shut on her clavicle. Rin’s fingers were in his hair, holding his head to her collarbone. He didn’t stop once the wound was licked shut but moved up her neck and ran his lips and fangs along the curve of her neck. He closed his eyes and followed his instinct and his fantasies of him having her.

“That’s…nice,” Rin shuddered, and her scent spiked in arousal. Sesshomaru pulled back and lifted his armour off his chest and set it aside with his swords.

He returned to her neck and overcame his fear as he licked, sucked, and nipped gently on her flesh. He listened to her soft sighs which spurred him on. He placed a hand over her kimono covered breast and gently kneaded the soft weighted flesh.

“Is this okay?” He asked her as he kissed up the shell of her ear and gently nipped the soft skin.

“Uh…huh.” Rin’s eyes were half shuttered, and he stared at her reaction as he squeezed, she bit her bottom lip. “Sesshomaru…can I touch you?”

“Rin, I am yours,” he pulled his hand back and Rin nodded as she cupped his face first. Her fingers traced every marking and she leaned forward, his head bowing as she pressed her lips to his crescent moon.

He enjoyed every touch as she let her fingers glide down his neck and played with the hem of his kimono. She leaned in and kissed his neck before nipping the skin with her blunt teeth. He growled and Rin leaned back with worry etched on her face, but he pressed her head back to his shoulder. “Again, I liked it,” he rumbled out and felt her tongue laving the small bite.

He tipped his head back and enjoyed the ministrations as she repeated them over and over. Her hands ran along his clothed covered chest before his own hands moved to her breasts. “Sesshomaru?”

“I believe we should undress,” he rasped out. She nodded and leaned back and gently pushed his hands away from her chest.

“Can I undress myself tonight?” Rin asked shyly. He nodded and reached for the ties of his hakama, Rin reaching for her obi.

Both watched the other with rapt attention. Skin was revealed to the other’s gaze and left them both panting with want and desire by the time they reached their underclothes.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin reclined back onto the ground, Mokomoko already there and becoming her pillow. She held her arms out and spread her legs with a soft blush. “Come here and let’s touch each other some more before we…” She bit her bottom lip, “before we continue.”

He complied and moved to hover over her, his lean hips fitted perfectly in the cradle of her thighs. He could feel himself hardening at the contact, he could feel the dampness of her juban as he leaned down on his palms and kissed her. Her arms wrapping around his neck.

She softly gasped as he gave into temptation and rocked into her. “Oh.” Rin gasped softly. Her hips rising and meeting his as he moved again. “Touch my breast again,” she ordered gently and breathily.

He followed her direction and watched her expression as he cupped her breast and kneaded the warm flesh that fitted his hand perfectly. He flicked the hardened peak with his thumb and heard her gasp as she bucked against him. “Rin,” he groaned and lowered his head to the twin and sucked on her nipple.

“Ah…aishiteru,” Rin whispered softly.

Their hips moved together and Sesshomaru felt Rin’s hands rub his back and lower. He flicked his tongue and wondered if he were dreaming. Everything was going so smoothly, much better than what he ever expected, what he feared. He let go of her breast with a wet plop and kissed down and between the valley before switching breasts. His hand moving down to rest on her hip.

“More…I _need_ more,” she begged.

Sesshomaru quickly let go and kissed down her stomach. “I will give you everything,” he enunciated each word after pressing a kiss to her flesh. He reached her juban and inhaled her womanly aroma. His inner youkai begging to just fuck her, rut her, and be done with it.

He calmed himself and pulled at the knot of the juban before leaning back up and pulling away the fabric. Rin blushed as he returned and kissed her flesh just above the dark curls that marked her as a woman. “What…what are you doing?” Rin asked curiously.

Sesshomaru moved up her body and hovered over her face, capturing her lips in a kiss, “I have made sure to read on how to bring you unbridled pleasure. If my knot is too much for you then I will always pleasure you in this manner,” he cupped her face as he promised her gently. “I only want you to stay with me for the rest of your days.”

Rin smiled softly and traced his crescent moon, “That is much too selfless of you. I want a baby or two, if you are willing to have hanyou with me. I want your pleasure to matter too.” Rin blushed under his gaze.

He nodded and returned to his earlier position. He rubbed her thighs gently. “Spread them a little more for me,” he urged her gently, and he saw her close her eyes before spreading them. His nostrils flared at the scent and he grabbed her hips gently. He bowed his head and nuzzled her folds gently with his nose before letting the flat of his tongue lick a long stripe along her damp flesh.

Hearing her gasp encouraged him as he licked and tried to find what he was looking for. Rin’s fingers appeared before he licked again and he looked up at her as she whispered out quickly, “It’s…here. I want you to touch…lick here.” She slammed her eyes shut as he flicked his tongue where her fingers were. “Ah!” Rin gasped.

Sesshomaru cupped the back of her thighs and purred at Rin’s pleasure. He sucked on the pearl and watched her fist the grass and their discarded clothing. “Ooh Sesshomaru! Don’t stop!” Rin begged.

He ached as he watched her writhe from his lips and tongue. He remembered the book he had read and gently touched her core that was dripping for him. He retracted his claws as far back as possible, rubbing in slow circles the damp entrance before slowly inserting a single claw.

He groaned at how tight she was around the single digit. He slowly pumped it and focused on Rin and how she was now rocking against the single digit. “Ah…Sesshomaru…uhmm that tongue!” She moaned.

He pulled off her clit and smirked as her eyes shot open and stared at him. “Are you enjoying yourself, Rin?” He asked as he pressed a second claw and slid it in gently as he shifted up her body. Rin nodded as she watched his hand between them with pink cheeks. Rin looked back to him as he leaned down and kissed her, all the while stimulating her. He pressed his palm against her clit and thrusted his tongue into her open mouth and rubbed his tongue against hers, mimicking the actions he was going to do later to her.

“Uhmm…mwah…ah,” Rin moaned into their kiss, fingers fisting his hair and tightened. She hooked a leg over his hip and gyrated against his fingers. He listened to her moans and the wet sounds of his fingers pumping into her. He wanted her more, wanted to plunge in and out of the tight heat that was currently surrounding his fingers.

He watched as she gasped and pulled away from his mouth, “There…do it again!” Rin moaned and covered her mouth with the back of her hand as a series of high breathy moans left her lips. She shook her head from side to side. He did not know what he did differently, but he repeated the curling motion of his fingers and heard Rin gasp behind her hand again. He felt the flesh was different against his pads of fingers when he curled them, and he understood what he found. Her eyes slowly opened and stared up at him, he could see her lust and desire, tears almost briming at the corner of her eyes. He felt pride for bringing her this far.

“Rin, let go,” he leaned down and pressed kisses to her temple and ear. “Come for me,” he purred into her ear.

Rin shattered and gripped his bare shoulders and hair. “Ah-ah! Sesshomaru!” Rin shouted and bit his shoulder as she came hard.

Sesshomaru was turned on by her last action despite her blunt teeth having no lasting or harming effect on his youkai body. It was intoxicating to know that she bit him, an action amongst inu youkai as a way of owning another. He nuzzled her gently and let her catch her breath as she recovered from her orgasm. Her jaw slack and he could hear her heavy pants and the thundering heartbeat beneath her heavy breast as she caught her breath.

He pulled his fingers gently from her and leaned off her. He knew he had her attention as he turned his gaze to his fingers and slowly licked them clean. He let his eyes flutter shut at the taste of his Rin. He made a note to explore it further next time, wanting to have his tongue dive into her depths and drink from her core.

He hummed and Rin whined. He opened his eyes to see Rin staring up at him with flushed cheeks. “Sesshomaru…umm…do you want me to tend to you?” She asked softly.

“Rin, tonight is for your pleasure and for me to rid myself of my fears,” he explained, and Rin wiggled beneath him, brushing her core against his cock. He planted his left palm beside her head and guided his cock to her entrance. “Rin relax your body,” he commanded gently.

“I’ve heard all the tales. I know…I know what to expect,” Rin said softly, then smiled gently at him as she cupped his face again. “I trust you and love you, anata,” Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled her hand down and placed it over his heart, “It beats for you and I will not break your trust tonight.” His heart thumped hard and unsteady. Rin wrapped her other leg around his waist, and he gripped her hand as he rocked into her.

Rin’s eyes widened as he invaded her. “Sesshomaru…” She shut her eyes and he could hear her own heart beating fast and quick once again.

He stilled himself and Rin shook her head, “Don’t…stop.” Rin opened her eyes and he leaned down and kissed her, shoving his hips, and pressing flushed against her, and swallowing her pained gasp. He pulled back and kissed her nose, brow, her temple, “Forgive me. Is it too much?” He was fighting his instinct to thrust into her, the muscles of her core gripping him tightly. The feeling of her around him, being buried deep in her was overwhelming to his senses.

Rin shook her head and rubbed his back. “I don’t think the village ladies…ever slept with a daiyoukai,” Rin huffed gently with a small smirk, eyes glittering with humour. “Just stay still for a moment, Sesshomaru,” she said his name gently.

He leaned down and kissed her brow. “Anything you ask is yours,” he promised.

Sesshomaru waited patiently until Rin subtlety rolled her hips and he let go of her hand and placed it on the other side of her head, “Rin?” He pulled back slowly, and Rin nodded. He pushed back in and heard Rin gasp beneath him. He stilled and Rin dragged her hands down her back, “Rin?”

“Don’t stop,” Rin breathed out as she moved with him as he repeated his motions.

He groaned and thrusted into her over and over slowly, he watched her every reaction to his movements. Rin moved with him softly gasping and moaning beneath him. Her reactions was more than he ever expected. _She’s enjoying this as much as I am._ “Hnnngh…Rin,” he groaned out as he wanted to move faster, harder, but he didn’t want to push her too far.

“Sesshomaru…onegai…more,” Rin begged, blunt nails clawing at his sweaty skin for purchase.

He ground into her. He relied on his knowledge and more so on instinct. He thrusted faster and aimed for the spot he had touched earlier. He panted heavily above her.

He knew he hit it the moment Rin arched her back and clung to him tightly.

“Ah-ah! Don’t stop! Sesshomaru…mwah…ooh!” Rin cried out.

Sesshomaru buried his face into the crook of her neck, “Rin…come…come with me,” he begged.

“Hai…hai…aishiteru…I’m…I’m coming!” She shook beneath him and he could feel her muscles ripple around him.

He felt a coil in his belly tighten before springing loose. “Rin!” His thrusts became jarring as he felt his knot form and tie them together as he came, Rin’s tight sheathe milking him dry. “Rin no kimi,” he growled out long and low. “Don’t move,” he warned her as his knot caught and he stilled above her.

They laid there and gasped together. He shifted and Rin gasped and dragged her nails down his back. He stared down at her, her mouth hanging open as she shook beneath him.

He cupped her cheek and leaned down and kissed her slowly, wrapping his tongue around hers, hers lazily rubbing against his. He pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their lips. “Rin…are you alright?” He asked as she writhed beneath him and her eyes stared at him with a look of wanting and questioning.

She flushed red, “I’m…I want…uhmm…ah-ah!” Rin closed her eyes and Sesshomaru gasped in surprise. _She’s turned on by my knot._ “Onegai,” she bucked against him, trying to get relief.

Sesshomaru thrusted into her gently, but not enough to stimulate her, he even moved a hand between their bodies and touched her swollen clit with his thumb.

“Ah-hai…hai…aishiteru Sesshomaru…aishiteru,” Rin came again, soaking their flesh more, and she fell back against Mokomoko, gasping beneath him.

He watched her with fascination as they both relaxed, his knot easing in her and making him flaccid enough to pull out of her gently. He pulled her up into a hug. “Aishiteru,” he whispered and felt her arms wrap around him.

He eased her back down onto Mokomoko and brushed her sweaty bangs aside. He stared at her with curious amber eyes, “You enjoyed yourself.” He saw her flush return but nodded. She tugged on a silver lock of hair and he conceded to her silent plea. He laid down beside her and she rolled onto her side and cupped his cheek and leaned in for another kiss. He covered her hand with his own and their legs tangled as they moved closer just to be that much more closer to the other. He lifted her hand off his cheek and laced their fingers together, nose running along hers. He pressed a kiss under the corner of her eye. He began pressing more kisses along her brow and temple. He could feel how sweaty and sticky they were from making love. He didn’t want to move until Rin was ready and she seemed just as content as him.

“Mhmm, Sesshomaru, I am a very lucky woman to have a husband who is able to bring me such pleasures,” Rin said breathily as she traced patterns on his chest and clavicle with her free hand. She then blushed as red as Inuyasha’s fire rat haori, adding, “Your knot is nothing to be worried about either,” she assured him.

Sesshomaru smirked and pushed her onto her back and rolled on top of her and cupped her cheek as he growled out, “Had I known your reaction, I would have married you on your sixteenth rather than seventeenth summer.” He captured her lips quickly before she could say anything. He pulled back as he felt Rin’s tongue try to engage with his. A smug smirk pulled the corner of his lips upwards. “You reacted exquisitely to my knot. I will not let you rest tomorrow night at all Rin no Kimi.”

Rin stared up at him with wide eyes and a flush that reached her ears. The scent of her arousal making his nostrils flare as she smiled and nodded, “I can’t wait anata.”

Sesshomaru realized Rin had fears just as much as him for their wedding night. He leaned down and slowly kissed her, _she was right the crescent moon in the night sky was auspicious for us. She may have conceived._ He slid his lips down to her neck and licked the column in long strokes.

Rin wrapped her legs around his waist and hummed softly under his laving attention. “Sesshomaru…hmm…you seem to be interested in continuing tonight,” Rin commented jovially as she rolled her hips and Sesshomaru groaned as he pressed his hardening cock against her damp flesh.

He pulled back and stared down at her. “Do you wish to continue?” He asked her.

Rin nodded as she answered, “Sango…Sango says that she likes to be on top.” She blushed softly and held onto his shoulders.

He rolled them and held her hips gently. “Do as you please,” he told Rin with a low purr. _I will have to thank the monk and slayer another time._ Sesshomaru groaned loudly as Rin sheathed him and gasped above him. _I will send them silk cloth for their children,_ he mentally added as Rin rode him, gasping and moaning his name.

The next day Inuyasha decided to visit the Goshinboku and his eye twitched at the scents of Rin and Sesshomaru along the obvious scent of sex in the air. “Oi Sesshomaru! Where are you?! You defiled my space!” He shouted.

“Inuyasha, how did Sesshomaru-sama defile this space?” Jaken asked as he led A-Un through with gifts for the bride.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and walked away. “Your _lord_ defiled our little Rin last night. Their scents are everywhere. I won’t come back until the rain falls and washes it away.”

Jaken felt his eye twitch as he stopped in his tracks. A-Un groaning in protest at being stopped. “Sesshomaru-sama…Rin-chan…you two can’t expect your marriage to be accepted and legal when you get handsy with each other! Should a child be conceived no one will consider it legitimate!” He ranted in the woods. A-Un nudged him and he continued walking as he plotted to tell off his lord and new lady.

“Jaken, be silent,” Sesshomaru called out at the edge of the woods. “A day will not matter in the end.”

Jaken stopped again in his tracks as he saw a smirk on Sesshomaru’s smirk. Sesshomaru looked back at him. “But…milord…you intended to wait until tonight….”

“She insisted both times. It seems Rin was keen on the knot,” Sesshomaru commented as he turned back and walked down the path to the village.

Jaken stood there with jaw slack as he watched Sesshomaru walk on ahead. A-Un gave up on Jaken and trodden on ahead of the little imp. “K-knot?” Jaken gasped out and shook his head. “Poor Rin-chan having to be mounted by a dog like you, Sesshomaru-sama!” Jaken shouted. A rock met his face and he rubbed his beak.

Sesshomaru stood there glaring at him from a distance. “She was not mounted like a common bitch. She was tended to with outmost care and affection.”

Jaken shuddered in disgust, he did not need images in his head. “Milord…my apologies…but Inuyasha-sama is most displeased with your choice of location.”

Sesshomaru smirked and turned around and resumed walking. “Not that his scent with Kagome’s was all over the place first but faded.”

Jaken shook his head and ran after Sesshomaru. “You two are both dogs!” He shouted after his lord.

“I know,” Sesshomaru said coolly and Jaken followed his smirking lord into the little village.

 _The villagers are going to run if they see him smile like that! It’s terrifying!_ Jaken shook his head and dutifully followed his lord.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter and tumblr @myravenspirit. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
